


PC, Inc.

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey gets thrown an unusual case in the form of PC, Inc. -a company that offers professional cuddling run by one Mike Ross and his two friends.  Basically a ball of fluff written just so I could have professional cuddler!Mike  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	PC, Inc.

"Harvey, I need a favor."

Harvey Specter glanced up from his computer to where Louis Litt stood in the doorway of his office. "Louis, I'm sorry, I didn't have my dictaphone on, could you repeat that?" he said.

"Cut the crap, Harvey," Louis said. "I need your help. I have a case, but I can't take it."

"Why not?" Harvey asked, a bit curious. He bit back a laugh when he saw Louis glancing around, as if checking for spies, before stepping further into Harvey's office.

"There is a business here in the city called PC, Inc.," Louis said, avoiding Harvey's question. "Some people are trying to get it shut down."

"And why can't you represent them?" Harvey asked.

"Because ... well ... I'm one of their clients," Louis admitted, blushing slightly.

"And pray tell, what exactly is this PC, Inc.?" Harvey said.

"Just, say you'll help them out," Louis said. "And I'll arrange for you to meet with the head of the company and you can ask him all the questions you want."

"You don't want to tell me what the company does." Now that made Harvey very interested. "Because you're embarrassed. I'll find out, you know. I could just have Donna look it up and tell me about it."

"You could, and you probably will," Louis said. "I'm just asking you to take a meeting with a potential client and do some good. Keep a good business from being closed down."

Harvey sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'll take a meeting," he said. "No promises on taking the case, but I'll meet with whoever it is."

Louis sighed in relief and nodded. "I'll have him contact Donna to set up a meeting," he said. "Thank you, Harvey."

Harvey gave Louis a dismissive wave and as soon as Louis was out of hearing range, looked out to where Donna had been sitting, taking notes. "Get all that?" he asked.

"PC, Inc.," Donna said through the speaker. "Find out everything I can about everyone involved with it."

* * *

Harvey sat in bed, reading the stack of papers Donna had thrust at him on his way out of the office. Donna had managed to find a ton of information on PC, Inc., including information about the owners and employees. There were three owners, who were also the employees. Michael Ross, Jenny Griffith and Trevor Evans - all college students under the age of twenty-five, living together in Williamsburg.

What threw Harvey was what their company was, what the 'PC' in PC, Inc. stood for. Professional cuddlers. Donna had provided a couple of interesting articles about some other professional cuddlers and the services they provided.

PC, Inc. offered 'cuddling sessions' for $50 for a half hour session, $100 for an hour session, and $500 to spend the night. They had an office based in Brooklyn, but also offered to travel. Harvey knew that if Louis was a customer, then it was a legit business - Louis loved his work too much to get caught paying for sex, let alone asking an associate to help save said illegal business.

Donna had also helpfully provided dossiers on the three owners/employees. They were all good kids - got in their share of scuffles, but for the most part were living on the right side of the law.

"Professional cuddlers," Harvey muttered. "What am I going to do with this?" He knew already - he'd take the meeting and probably take the case.

* * *

Mike wiped his hands on his jeans as he looked up at the building. Pearson Hardman - one of Jenny's clients worked there and had arranged for Mike to meet with one of the other attorneys about helping them stay open. He swallowed nervously, took a deep breath and stepped inside. After making it past security, he rode the elevator up and asked the receptionist where Harvey Specter's office was.

He caught sight of the office, but was quickly stopped by a redhead, Mr. Specter's assistant, Mike assumed.

"Michael Ross," the redhead said, giving Mike a head to toe look.

"Uh ... Mike, yeah." Mike resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his jeans. He know he didn't look professional, but he'd worn his best jeans and his cleanest button up with a dark blue sweater over it. He didn't own any nice shoes, but his dark blue Converse were pretty clean, and he'd made sure to get a haircut the day before so he didn't look so scruffy.

"Mike," Donna said. "Mr. Specter is expecting you. This way." She motioned Mike to follow with her finger and turned on her incredibly expensive heels, making her way down the hall. She stepped into Harvey's office and waited until he looked up. "Mike Ross to see you."

"Thank you, Donna," Harvey said. Once Donna was back at her desk, Harvey took a good look at the kid Donna had ushered in. He stood and moved around the desk, offering Mike his hand. "I'm Harvey Specter."

"Mike Ross. Thanks for taking this meeting," Mike said. "I really appreciate it."

Harvey motioned for Mike to sit and moved to sit behind his desk. "Before we get too deep into this, I do have one quick question," Harvey said.

"You can ask, but whether or not I answer remains to be seen," Mike replied with a hint of a smile.

"The attorney who referred you to me," Harvey started. "Is he a client of yours?" He honestly couldn't picture it.

Mike chuckled. "We're talking about Louis Litt, right?" he said. "Not mine. He's one of Jenny's clients - normally has an appointment once a month, although he's upped his appointments recently."

"We've had a big trial coming up," Harvey responded. "Making everyone tense."

Mike nodded and relaxed just a bit in his chair. "Makes sense," he said. "So, you know what's going on, then?"

"Someone is trying to shut your business down," Harvey said.

"It happens every once and a while, and normally we can do it on our own without the help of our clients," Mike said. "But this time, they're threatening legal action."

"Trying to say that you offer your clients a ... " Harvey started.

"A happy ending," Mike finished bluntly. "Which is completely wrong."

"I've read a few testimonials," Harvey said. "They all have wonderful things to say about your services."

"I'm assuming you've never ... indulged," Mike said.

"You'd be correct," Harvey said.

"I can tell," Mike replied. "Anyway, I don't want to rack up a lot of fees and stuff if we can head this off and keep it from turning into a lawsuit."

Harvey nodded and leaned back a bit in his chair. "I think we can keep it from becoming a lawsuit," he said.

"Does this mean you'll take the case?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll take your case," Harvey said, biting back a grin. "It'll certainly be one of my more unique cases."

"Listen, dude," Mike said. "I just want them to stop hounding me and my friends. We run a legit business."

"Don't call me dude," Harvey replied instantly. "I'll be in touch with how things go. Go back to your ... cuddling." He let a grin slip as he closed his file on PC, Inc.

"Hey, it's a legit profession," Mike countered, standing and meeting Harvey's gaze. "You know, maybe if you had a session you wouldn't be so uptight."

Harvey shot Mike a glare. "I'll get in contact with the people who are trying to shut you down, and let you know how it goes," he said, ignoring Mike's comment. "I think a few phone calls should get it shut down, but I make no promises."

"Thanks," Mike said. "Sorry about the uptight comment, I'm just on edge. Between this and finals I'm super stressed."

"No apology necessary," Harvey replied. "Let me handle this and you can concentrate on your studies."

"Thanks, du-Mr. Specter." Mike gave Harvey a sheepish grin and offered his hand. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me yet," Harvey said, shaking Mike's hand. "I haven't solved your problem yet."

"You will," Mike said confidently. "You're the best closer in New York." At Harvey's look, Mike shrugged. "I do my research, too. Anyway, better get going."

"I'll be in touch," Harvey said. "Donna will show you -"

"I know the way, thanks though!" Mike gave Harvey a wave and headed towards the elevators.

Once Mike was gone, Harvey sat quietly for a few minutes before looking at his phone. "Donna, I know you're there," he said. "Get a couple of reliable people and -"

"Already on it." Donna's voice came through the phone. "I'll get in contact with some reliable people to get some appointments."

"No harm in double checking," Harvey said.

* * *

While Harvey waited for his sources to get back to him about the legality of PC, Inc., he set about shutting the potential lawsuit down. Emails and phone calls went back and forth between him and opposing counsel, and Harvey had a few more meetings with Mike to advise him of the status.

Harvey easily quashed the attempt to shut down PC, Inc., without really needing the information that Donna had obtained for him. He was about to call Mike and give him the good news when Donna came in with three files. Her face was grim as she set them on his desk.

"The information you wanted," Donna said quietly.

Harvey flipped through the files and sighed softly. "And I was just about to give them all good news," he said. "Call Mr. Ross and set up a meeting with him and his two associates, please."

"Got it," Donna replied.

Harvey closed the files and sat back, tapping his fingers on the folders. He loved closing cases on a win, but ... after what he'd just found out, he wasn't so sure it had been a win.

* * *

"Why'd he want to meet with all three of us?"

Mike glanced over at his friend Trevor and shrugged. "His assistant just said we all needed to come," he said.

"Probably wanted to give us all the good news together," Jenny said. "I mean, the letters have stopped, so Mr. Specter stopped it. We get to stay open."

Mike remained quiet as they all headed inside and up to Pearson Hardman. He was hopeful, yes, but didn't want to get his hopes up. Once they arrived on the right floor, the receptionist led them to one of the conference rooms.

"Swanky," Trevor said as he collapsed into one of the chairs. "What are we paying for all this?"

"I haven't got the bill yet, but I'm sure we can handle it," Mike replied as he sat down next to his friend. He gave Jenny a smile as she sat on his other side and together the three of them waited for Harvey to arrive.

"I have good news and bad news," Harvey said as he strode confidently into the conference room. "The good news is that I have quashed the current threat to shut down your business."

Mike sat quietly as Jenny and Trevor gave loud whoops of excitement, clearly happy that they could keep doing business. "And the bad news?" Mike said, interrupting his friend’s celebrations.

"The bad news," Harvey started. "Is that you're going to constantly be under the threat of closure."

"We know that," Jenny said. "People always think we're offering sex for money, but we're not."

"Two of you are not," Harvey said, glancing at Jenny and Mike. "But one of you is, to certain clients, and that is going to cause problems in the future if it isn't stopped right now."

"Trevor," Mike said, glancing over at his friend. "You really should know better."

"Why do you assume it's me?" Trevor said.

"Because I know you," Mike said. "And I know Jenny. And it sure as shit isn't either one of us that's offering clients happy endings."

"It's not everyone," Trevor replied with a shrug. "It's just a couple of people."

"No," Mike said. "It stops now. You either stop or you're out."

"I own 33% of the company," Trevor said. "I put up a third of the collateral to start this company. You can't just kick me out."

"Actually," Mike replied. "Jenny and I can."

"I've taken the liberty of drafting some paperwork." Harvey slid some papers over to Mike for him to read. "I had a feeling this might happen once you found out what your associate was up to."

"You can't do this," Trevor said, fury evident in his voice.

"We can," Jenny said quietly. "You threatened all of our jobs and lives pulling that, Trevor. I'm trying to get into the Culinary Institute of America and Mike's working on getting his Master’s in Business. If you'd been caught, we would have all been in trouble."

"I wouldn't have gotten caught," Trevor said.

"Your newest client was someone I hired to look into the business," Harvey said. "You would have been caught."

"Sign the papers, Trevor," Mike said quietly. "Give the company to Jenny and I and just ... go. This is the last straw."

"We ignored the pot," Jenny said. "But this could ruin us, ruin everything we've worked for."

"Sign the papers," Mike said. "Or I'll call the cops and turn you in."

In a huff, Trevor signed the papers and shoved them off the table as he strode angrily out of the conference room.

"He's been on a downward slide for a while now," Jenny said softly. "I didn't know he'd resorted to this, though. He stopped going to classes, smoked pot almost every day, and he'd missed some of his PC appointments."

"We've been supporting him for long enough," Mike agreed. "Hopefully he'll take this as a sign to get back on track, but ... "

"With Trevor gone, your company should be safer from attacks," Harvey said. "You might have to absorb his clients, but I'll leave that to you two."

"Some of them might leave," Mike said. "Especially Trevor's 'special' clients. But we'll get new clients and we'll be just fine."

"Thank you, Mr. Specter," Jenny said. "For all your help on this."

"Yes, thank you," Mike said with a small smile. "We really appreciate it."

"It was a simple enough case," Harvey replied.

"We were wondering about the bill," Jenny said hesitantly.

Harvey glanced over at the pair, working to keep his face blank. They were good kids, hard workers and it really hadn't taken him that much to get the matter handled. He spared a quick glance over at Mike, distracted by Mike worrying hit bottom lip with his teeth. He swallowed and gave himself a mental shake. "I took this case pro bono," he said.

"Oh ... oh thank you, Mr. Specter!" Jenny stood and practically ran around the table, wrapping Harvey in a hug.

Mike caught the surprised look on Harvey's face and grinned. He watched Harvey awkwardly pat Jenny on the back, unsure how else to respond.

"You're welcome," Harvey said. "It really was no trouble."

Jenny pulled back, cheeks red as she straightened her jacket. "Sorry for the outburst," she said.

"She's a hugger," Mike interjected. He tugged a card out of his pocket and offered it to Harvey. "In case you ever want a session ... on the house. Or, if you want to grab a coffee or something."

"Coffee or something?" Harvey said, taking the card and slipping it into his jacket pocket.

Mike blushed a bit and shrugged. "Yeah," he said. "One or the other, or both."

"Mike fails at flirting," Jenny said. "He's been talking about you since the first meeting you two had. So, this is his fail attempt to ask you out. I don't know if you even swing that way, but Mike totally does and he thinks you're like, epically hot. He loves your suits. And your hair."

"Jenny!" Mike yelled, face bright red.

Harvey regained his composure and gave Mike a smile. "I'll give you a call," he said.

"Oh," Mike murmured. "Okay. I'll - I look forward to it."

"Thanks again, Mr. Specter," Jenny said.

"You're welcome," Harvey said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a court appearance I need to prepare for." At Jenny and Mike's nods, he gave them a smile and headed back to his own office, acutely aware of Mike's card in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Harvey held onto the card for longer than he probably should before finally digging it out of his wallet and calling Mike. He normally dated women, but that was more for public image than sexual preference – when Harvey was in college he’d dated both men and women alike. But once he’d started working at the DA office, it had become clear that dating women would be more publicly accepted. So Harvey stopped dating men. Pearson Hardman had a much more accepting policy – basically they didn’t care who you dated as long as they weren’t a criminal. Harvey had continued to date women, only because he hadn’t met a man who he’d wanted to date.

Until Mike Ross. There was something about the college student that had struck Harvey – he’d had to work past the idea of feeling a bit like a cradle robber for lusting after him, but he’d gotten past that pretty quickly. Mike was uncommonly mature for his age, seeming older, which helped.

Harvey toyed with the card for a moment before picking up the phone in his office and dialing Mike’s cell.

“PC, Inc., this is Mike, how can I help you?” Mike’s voice sounded cheerful and exuberant and Harvey grinned.

“Hello Mike Ross, this is Harvey Specter,” Harvey said.

“Harvey! I was … yeah, I was waiting for you to call.”

“Apologies for making you wait,” Harvey replied. “I was wondering if you were free tonight for dinner.”

“Tonight?” Through the phone, Harvey could hear Mike rustling some papers. “I don’t have any appointments tonight, and most of my homework is done.”

“So, that’s a yes then,” Harvey said.

“That would be a yes,” Mike said, laughing. “What time and where do you want to meet?”

“Well,” Harvey started. “I was thinking about getting something to go and we could have a quiet dinner at my place.”

“Your place?”

“It’s so hard to really get to know someone at a noisy restaurant,” Harvey said. “And I figured once dinner was over, we could do that cuddling thing you offered.” His voice didn’t shake, nope his voice was perfectly controlled.

“Cuddling thing, huh?” Mike’s voice was full of amusement. “I think I can do that.”

“Do you like Italian?” Harvey asked, already thinking about the dishes he’d order from Marea.

“I do,” Mike replied.

“Wonderful,” Harvey said. “How about you come to my place at seven, I’ll text you my address and let the front desk know you’re coming.”

“Seven,” Mike repeated. “I look forward to it, Harvey.”

“As do I,” Harvey replied. He hung up and texted Mike his address before placing a call to Marea and ordering a dinner for two to be delivered to his place by 6:30. He stepped out of his office and strode over to Donna’s desk.

“Leaving early today?” Donna asked knowingly.

“At 5:30,” Harvey confirmed. He’d long since stopped trying to dissuade Donna from listening in to his conversations.

“Good,” Donna said. “You’ve been far too lonely, Harvey. And he’ll be food for you.”

“You think so, huh?” Harvey replied.

“I know so,” Donna said. “Your afternoon is clear, so there shouldn’t be a problem sneaking out.”

“Thanks, Donna,” Harvey said. “And since my afternoon is free, go ahead and take the rest of the day off.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Donna said with a grin, packing up her things.

Harvey watched her go and went back to his office to do a little more work before leaving for the day. He whistled as he headed down to the street and caught a cab home. He did a walkthrough of the penthouse, putting things away and doing a quick clean up. The dinner arrived promptly at 6:30 and Harvey quickly dished out two plates and quickly changed into something a bit more casual than a suit and tie.

His doorbell rang just as he was lighting the candles on the dinner table. He blew out the match and headed to the door, pulling it open and finding Mike there. “Punctual,” he said, standing aside to let Mike in.

“Have to be,” Mike said. “My Grammy drilled it into my brain.”

Harvey chuckled and led Mike into the dining room where dinner was set up. “Raised by your grandmother?” he asked as they sat down.

“Yep,” Mike said as he dropped his napkin on his lap. “Parents passed away when I was eleven, so Grammy raised me. Now I take care of her, repaying the favor so to speak.”

“You’re a good grandson,” Harvey said.

Mike gave him a shy smile as he began eating. “Thanks,” he said. “So, how has business been? Any more unique cases?”

Harvey chuckled and told Mike about work, which opened the door to more personal questions. They discussed schooling, family, even delved a bit into politics. The candles on the table were all but melted down completely by the time they had finished dinner. “So, we have two choices,” Harvey said as he began to clear the table. “We can either indulge in the tiramisu in the fridge or we can go back to my room and –“

“Cuddle,” Mike finished, licking his lips. “I think I like the second option. We can always have the tiramisu later.”

“True,” Harvey agreed, blowing out the candles and placing the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later. “Shall we, then?” He asked as he offered his hand to Mike.

Mike took Harvey’s hand and let Harvey lead him through the penthouse. “Swanky place, Harvey,” he said.

“Worth every cent,” Harvey agreed. Once in the bedroom, he turned the lights on low and turned to Mike. “You’re the cuddling expert, Mike,” he teased. “Instruct me on the art of cuddling.”

Mike snorted and rolled his eyes. “First, we turn down the bed,” he said, helping Harvey do just that. “Then, we get into some comfortable clothes. Sweats or pajamas.”

“I sleep in the nude,” Harvey said.

“And why does that not surprise me,” Mike said. “But I’m sure you have sweats somewhere.”

“I’m sure I can find something,” Harvey agreed, padding over to his dresser. It was their first date after all – Harvey didn’t want Mike to just be a one night stand. He wanted it to be a relationship. He rummaged through his dresser and came back with some sleep pants and a worn Harvard t-shirt.

“Those’ll do just fine,” Mike said. “Oh! I left my bag in the front entryway, let me just go get it while you change.”

Harvey bit back a grin as Mike practically ran out of the room. He changed quickly and climbed onto the bed, settling onto his side facing the door. When Mike reentered the room, Harvey grinned wider – Mike had obviously stopped at the powder room and changed himself. Harvey pat his bed invitingly. “I don’t bite,” he said softly.

Mike padded across the room and carefully climbed into bed next to Harvey. “I’m sure you get the logistics of cuddling,” he said.

“I do know what cuddling is, Mike,” Harvey replied. “I just haven’t done it in quite a long time.”

“Well, we’re going to fix that,” Mike said. He scooted closer and slipped his arms around Harvey’s waist, maneuvering them so he was on his back and Harvey was resting against him, his head on Mike’s chest. Mike ran a hand up and down Harvey’s back, humming softly. “See? Cuddling,” he said softly.

“I think I like cuddling,” Harvey murmured, slipping his arms around Mike’s waist. “But I just don’t think I could do it with anyone but you.”

“Why Harvey Specter, I do believe you are a romantic at heart,” Mike mumbled.

“Maybe,” Harvey replied. He shifted a bit, finding a comfortable spot, where his head rested right over Mike’s heart, his heartbeat a soothing sound that almost lulled him to sleep. Almost. “Can I make another appointment?” he mumbled, half asleep.

“Anytime you want, Harvey,” Mike whispered. “Anytime you want.”

* * *

“Ouch!”

“Damn it, that was the end table!”

“Harvey, watch the damn corners!” Mike grunted as he was pushed against wall by Harvey, his head thumping against the wall.

“Sorry,” Harvey groaned, tugging on Mike’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“You’re not,” Mike moaned, digging his heels into Harvey’s ass. “Get us to the damn bed, Harvey.”

“Yes, sir,” Harvey said, his tone teasing as he carried Mike to the bedroom, dropping him on their bed. He crawled onto the bed and covered Mike’s body with his, peppering Mike’s body in bites and kisses.

“Best graduation ever,” Mike moaned as he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, passing it to Harvey with a smile.

“With a Master’s degree in Business, I am very proud of you,” Harvey murmured as he slipped two lubed fingers into Mike.

Mike moaned loudly, spreading his legs wider for Harvey. “Harvey, shut up and fuck me,” he panted.

Harvey laughed and nodded, removing his fingers and sliding into Mike in one hard thrust. His fingers gripped Mike’s hips tight as he began to thrust, slowly at first, then faster and harder, watching his lover’s face.

Mike cursed and begged, screamed Harvey’s name as he stroked his own cock. “Fuck, Harvey,” he panted.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Harvey said between thrusts, earning a smack to his thigh. He grinned and leaned down, wrapping his lips around one of Mike’s nipples, tugging on it with his teeth as he gave a few more hard thrusts. Mike gave a gratifyingly loud yell and came all over Harvey’s stomach. Harvey came shortly after and collapsed gently on top of Mike.

Mike gave a soft ‘oof’ and ran his clean hand through Harvey’s hair, demolishing the perfect coif Harvey had created earlier that day. “I love you, Harvey Specter,” he murmured.

Harvey glanced up from his spot and pressed a sloppy kiss to Mike’s chin. “Love you, Mike Ross,” he murmured.

Mike laughed and tousled Harvey’s hair again, ignoring his lover’s protests. “I sold my portion of PC, Inc. to Jenny,” he murmured. “She’s going to hire a couple of her culinary friends and keep it going.” They’d never heard from Trevor after they’d cut him out of the business.

“But you’re done?” Harvey asked softly, running a hand up and down Mike’s chest. They’d been together for two years, living together for one. Mike continued to work through the Master’s program, and during that time had moved into Harvey’s penthouse.

“I’m done,” Mike said. “I figure I can use my new Master’s degree to help other people start their own small businesses.” He licked his hand clean and then wrapped both arms around Harvey and kissed the top of Harvey’s head.

“I’m sure you’ll do great at it,” Harvey murmured, wiggling a bit against Mike. “We’re going to stick together.”

“We can shower later,” Mike mumbled. “I think we deserve a nap.”

“And perhaps some cuddling?” Harvey teased.

“Definitely cuddling,” Mike murmured. “Lots and lots of cuddling.”


End file.
